Am I Dreaming?
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally is sick, diagnosed with cancer, Austin as a rockstar visits hospitals. When he meets his biggest fan he is shocked, he just can't leave her, he pays for all the hospitalstuff and makes as mutch possible for her to heal as possible, but can be that enough to safe the life of Ally?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! Also read my other storys:  
It All Started With A Tweet (Complete)  
I Don't Need A Babysitter (Complete)  
Nobody Understands (Comeple)  
Far Away (Complete)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 1 Meeting Him_

* * *

I woke up in my white bed like every other day. I wasn't able to move or leave this room. The doctors were aay but i knew that they would come very soon. My parents would come by lunch. But now, i was alone. I felt lonly, alot of the time i was alone. I didn't have friends. Only my parents, grandma and the doctors. Sometimes a doctor came to visit me and we talked like friends. My wall was full of Austin Moon posters. I loved him. He was my celebrity crush, first love, friend, inspiration, idol and hero. I was in this hospital for like 3 moths now. They found a tumor (cancer) in my skin. I had alot of operations because it wouldn'go away that easy. At first i was scared ofcourse. But after a while it was pretty normal. I kept my hope up because of Austin. I was dying to meet him but as you might know, i was stuck in this hospitaL. And my mom wouldn't let me go because she said it was dangerous. There goes my chance, i probably would never get a chance to meet him. That made me want to cry, really. But what could i do about that, i was pinned against this bed with so mutch creepy things. Suddenly Tasha walked in, she was my personal nurse.

"Hello Alicia, how did you sleep last night sweety?" she aksed smiling down at me.

"FIne, but i have alot of headage" i whined. "Thats pretty normal. Its because of the medicines you got." She walked over to a box beside her.

"Here, i wil give you some painkillers" She took the pills out of the box and grabbed a glass water.

"Here, take this, this will help" she said. I took it and layed down again. I knew that in the beginning i found it really hard to take that many pills a day. But now also that got normal for me. I didn't went out of my room alot. Most of the time i was to tired to stand up because of the pills. The food was okay i guess. It wasn't that horrible as i thought it would be. But i liked the food better at home. I began to get sleepy all over again. Stupid pills. My eyes started to close and i slwly drifted to sleep.

I woke up from people talking, but i held my eyes close.

"So this is Alicia?" a male voice said. Wait, i knew that voice, wait, it couldn't be right? Austin Moon?

"Yes this is her, she loves you" my mom said. Thanks mom, i thought sarcasticly. The door suddenly closed and i thought Austin was the one that walked away. I opened my eyes slowly when i felt someone sit down on my bed. But i couldn't be more wrong right now. Because Austin was the one sitting at my bed, smiling down at me. OMG!

"A-austin Moon?" i whispered in shock. Like in trance, i don't even know if he even heared me. Don't freak out, don't freak out!... To late.

"Don't be nervous" Austin laughed sweetly.

"But your Austin Moon, in my room" i whisper-yelled to myself. Then i realised that he could still hear me.

"Yep thats me"

"Can i have a hug?" i asked shy. What if he hated me? What if he thought i was ugly?

"Come here" he wrapped his arms around me, and knowing me so well i hugged back, hello, i wanted to hug him! I wasn't crazy you know.

**I hope you liked it! Kisses and i will update tomorrow! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Forgetting everything

**So mutch reviews, favs and follows already? Thanks everyone! I love you already! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 2 Forgetting everything_

* * *

We pulled away and i looked down blushing. I just hugged him, i tried to strug it of and looked up again in his angelic eyes that could make me die. He smiled at me.

"So I didn't heared anything about you except your name, so why are you here?" he asked. I swallowed. Ok, here you go Ally. Go With The Flow.

"Well, 3 moths ago they discovered cancer in my skin, and i wouldn't go away that easy..." I said trying so hard not to cry again. Do you know that feeling that you think that your completly fine, and then someone askes you something about that, and you want to cry or scream... Like what the hell but okay. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"O-ow I d-d-didn't k-know th-hat" he stuttered disbelieving.

"So i think you want to leave now because you can't handle me right? Like everyone besides my family. They can't be near a girl that maybe is going to die" I mimicked. His eyes got his normal size again and his eyes softened.

"Why would I do that? I was just in shock. This just shows how strong you are and that I know that you're a fighter." he said.

"If you see it like that ok, i see it like a fucking disease that doesn't want to leave my freaking body" i said angry but sad.

"Are you all alone here?" he asked. I nodded.

"All alone, only my family and the doctors" i said.

"Maybe i will visit you a couple more times" he smirked.

My eyes widened and my lips curled. I smiled widly.

"Are you serious?!" i asked almost yelling.

"Dead-serious." he said smiling at me.

**So, i want to explaine some things about me. I update every day or i'm sick, then i don't update. My updates arent pretty long because i have alot of homework and i'm hollands, so my english isn't always that good, but i'm working on it. The chapter that i write are difficult for me so please don't complain about my short chapters, because i try ok? So i hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and i will see you tomorrow! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 How You Make Me Feel

**Here is chapter 3 everyone! I hope this is a good chapter**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything **

_Chapter 3 How You Make Me Feel_

* * *

Out of the nowhere a doctor walked in.

"Are you ready for your surgery?" I nodded. But this time I was nervous. This was a big operation, they would lazer my skin or something, that would burn the cancer away so. They didn't tell me much though. I turned to Austin.

"I need to go" I whispered shaking a little.

"Are you scared?" he asked carefully. I nodded.

"This one could go wrong" I mumbled.

"I know something that will make you feel better" Austin smiled a little.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will be there when you wake up" he said. I smiled at his sweetness and nodded. I walked away with the nurse. We walked trough the hallway without saying a word. Honestly, I didn't want to talk at all. I was in some kind of trance thinking about the things that could happen because of the surgery. She let me sit down on a bed and gave me a pill what would make me a little sleepy. After 10 minutes I layed down and they put a mask on my face while counting to 10.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7" the voice got queit nd my eyes started to close. And then everything went black, bringing me in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a huge headage. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in another room. Austin sat in a chair, sleeping. I smiled to myself. I sat up and tried to stand up but a failed and suddenly fell to the ground.

"Argg" I groaned. Austin shut out of his chair and ran over to me. He picked me up bridalstyle and sat on my bed with me on his lap.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I think so, i'm feeling a little dizy." I mumbled closing my eyes and resting my head on Austins chest. Then i realised that I sat on his lap. He stroked my hair softly. "Just sit down" he whispered. I started to freak out all over again. Breathing got harder, I loved him for 3 years. And now I sat on his freaking lap!

"Are you ok?" he asked worried. I still didn't open my eyes.

"C-cant breath" I whispered sobbing. I will explain, every time I got a panick attack I had a hard time breathing, sometimes i don't even breath at all.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Ok, just calm down, try to take a deep breath" he said.

"First open your eyes and look at me" he said. I looked at him and started to panick again. I hid my face because there was no way i could calm downif i looked at him this close. I whimpered. He grabbed my face softly.

"Look-At-Me" he said again. I opened my eyes and his look was litarly breathtaking. This time no air escaped my lips. I was frozen.

"Ally, calm down, just fucking breath!" he almost yelled in a panick voice.

"Do I need to blow the air in your mouth or what?!" he asked. This time I fainted. This was just to mutch for me.

I woke up with Austins face hovering over me.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked. I nodded weakly.

"Tell me the truth, why did you act weird?" he asked

"Don't laugh" I warned.

"But maybe I got a little nervous when you were so close to me." i whispered scared for his reaction.

**See you all tomorrow! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 Bored

**Next chapter, its late but i need to write this part**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 4 Bored_

* * *

He laughed, why did he laugh?!

"What?" I asked a little insecure. I felt so ashamed. Why did I say that? Couldn't I lie or something, well, i'm bad at it. but it was worth a shot.

"Its cute when girls get shy around me." he smiled. He called me cute! :) No, stop Ally. He called the girls cute, he didn't say my name. Gosh, your making drama. I said to myself.

"Oh" i said staring weirdly at him.

"But I will get the results from this surgery in 2 days." I whispered.

"I will be praying for you" he said. I smiled. Austin was really sweet. I didn't understand why Austin was acting all nice around me. Because i wasn't that special. I was sure that he liked hanging out with me. But I hoped that he would stay, that someone would stay for one time, because making a friend and letting them go is 10 times harder then don't having friends at all.

"Thanks" I said. I saw that I was laying on my hospitalbed, when I planned to stand up Austin pushed me back gentle and said: "lay down please" he said.

"Whyyyy?" I whined like a little kid.

"Laying is boring." I said. And I think I just said the right thing because the next thing I knew was Austin laying next to me on my bed. Resting his head on his left hand.

"Still bored?" he asked smirking.

"Nope" I giggled.

"But fainting alot asks for alot of energy, so i'm going to sleep now." I said and turned my back to Austin. After a couple of minutes i fell asleep, with Austins breath tickeling my neck.

**Sorry that I stopped now, but i'm falling asleep right now :( I hope i can update more tomorrow! xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Dramaqueen

_Felt so alone  
Never knew what to do  
How much times I screamed  
That I will never be like you_

_Calling you my saviour  
Another name that didn't meant a thing  
Because the pain that you caused  
That ruined everything_

_After that Endless fight  
I suddenly let it go  
So I finally could say that...  
I will be alright_

_Chapter 5 Dramaqueen_

* * *

I woke up, without Austin... Maybe, maybe it was all a dream. It could be. Because there was no way that everything really happened. Like Austin sleeping in this bed, with me. I pulled myself up and looked around de room. There was really nobody. But then it hit me. If Austin really wasn't here, it meant that i would never meet him, because I was stuck in here. Not able to break free. A couple of tears streamed down my face. This was it. It wouldn't happen now, it wouldn't happen tomorrow. No chance that it really could happen to me. There was no way that it could happen. I didn't deserve it anyway. But I couldn't help but sob. I walked into the big hall. I think it was pretty early because all the lights were out, except from the one by the counter of the doctor. It was her nightshift i think. She saw me and smiled at me.

"What are you doing this early out of your bed?" she asked.

"I just felt lonly" I whispered tears still streaming down my face.

"Is that Austin-guy gone already?" she asked confused. Wait, did... did she mean that Austin was really here?

"You mean, Austin is in this hospital?" I asked eyes widened.

"He didn't go anywhere I think" she stated.

I sighted relieved. I walked trough the dark hallway and stopped by the kitchen. I was hungry. I made toast for myself and started eating at the huge table. I didn't know where Austin was. I was pretty worried. Maybe he was gone, maybe he didn't like me anymore, or he hated me acting all weird around him. Tears streamed over my face again. Sometimes i felt like such a dramaqueen.

"He hates me" I whispered to myself. Then Austin walked in. Talking to someone on the Phone. Not seeing me. "Yeah! I'm going to check on her now, bye" he said. He hung up and smiled at me.

"Good morni- hey Ally? Why are you crying. I looked up into his brown orbs and sniffed while wiping my tears away.

"I- Well" i laughed nervous trough my tears "I thought you left me because you didn't like hanging out with me anymore" I sobbed.

"Hey, hey shawty... Don't you worry, because i love hanging out with you. And I will never leave your side baby" he said winking at me making me laugh at his cuteness.

**So I liked making this chapter alot, i just love love and drama :) xoxo tomorrow chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6 Be Alright

**I was busy for the whole day. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. :( Tomorrow will be longer...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything (song is by justin bieber)**

_Chapter 6 Be Alright_

* * *

"I'm happy to hear that Austin, I love hanging out with you too" i smiled.

"But why were you up this early?" Austin asked.

"Well, I woke up alone, and you were gone, I got worried" I whispered looking down.

"Well i'm here Ally, so lets go back to your room, get some sleep. We will get the results later today so." I nodded and yawned. His hand rested on my upperback and he guided me to my room. When we walked into the room Austin layed me down and kissed my forhead. But then I got scared again. I didn't want to wake up all alone again. My eyes got watery.

"Why are you sad sweety?" Austin asked with worry and care in his voice.

"What if I wake up and you are gone again?" I asked in an scared little girl voice.

"I will stay here with you this time. If you wake up, I'm here" he whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes, Austin sat next to me, stroking my hair. After a couple of minutes trying to sleep I opened my eyes again. I looked up at Austin.

"Can you sing me a song?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. So he started to sing his song 'be alright'. Only what he didn't know was that this song could make me cry on hard moments.

**Ooh, Ooh..**

**Across the ocean, across the sea**  
**Startin' to forget the way you look at me now**

He stared at me and smiled while tracing with his finger over my face.

**Over the mountains, across the sky**  
**Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes**  
**Through the storm and, through the clouds**

He looked at me like the song was meant for me. I melted right there.

**Bumps on the road and upside down now**  
**I know it's hard baby, to sleep at night**  
**Don't you worry**

**Cause Everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Through the sorrow,**  
**And the fights**  
**Don't you worry,**  
**Cause everything's gonna Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight..**

When he finished this part I couldn't hold it. I started to cry silently and Austin noticed. He hugged me against his chest and finished the song softly against my skin, making me smile trough my tears.

**All alone, in my room**  
**Waiting for your phone call to come soon**  
**And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles**  
**To be in your arms**  
**Holding my heart**

**Oh I, Oh I...**  
**I Love You**  
**And Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the long nights**  
**And the bright lights**  
**Dont you worry**  
**Cause Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**You know that I care for you**  
**I'll always be there for you**  
**Promise I will stay right here, yeah**  
**I know that you want me too**  
**Baby we can make it through, anything**  
**Cause everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Through the sorrow, and the fights**  
**Dont you worry**  
**Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**  
**Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the sorrow, and the fights**  
**Don't you worry**  
**Everything's gonna Be Alright..**

After he was done I was almost asleep. I kissed my forhead and letted go of me. He sat in his stool and fell asleep, short after me. I woke up from a doctor shaking me gentle.

"Good morning Ally, we have the results" he said.

**Dun dun dunnnn! Cliffhanger whaha. xxx tomorrow more ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 NO!

_All alone, in my room, filling the silent, Hoping to see you soon_

_Chapter 7 NO!_

* * *

I looked beside me to see Austin still sleeping. I looked back at the doctor and said: " What is the news?" I asked nervous. He looked worried at me.

"Sorry Ally, but the surgery didn't help at all this time. And the chances for you to survive got pretty little by now. There is a huge chance that you can't make it longer than 2 weeks. But there is still one little chance, but i wouldn't trust that little part, it would be false hope." My mouth was wide open and I looked in shock.

" I'm sorry again, if we can do anything for you let us know" he said. He walked off and there i stood. I just heared that i would probably be dead in 2 weeks. I layed down in my bed and covered my face in my pillow, tears falling down. I sobbed silenly, not wanting to wake up Austin. After a pretty long time I got up and wanted to walk out to get some fresh air. I walked around and forgetting my worries for just 5 minutes. I walked back and saw my other doctor.

"I heared about the news, I'm really sorry" she said. I nodded smiling a little. I wasn't planning to tell Austin right now, he would go very soon for his concert and I didn't want to stop him. But when I walked in I saw an angry Austin.

"What is going on Ally?" He asked seriously.

I didn't awnser.

"Ally, I heared the news, and you didn't fucking tell me!" he yelled angry. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I-" i started but was cut of by Austin.

"Ally, you didn't told me you were going to fucking die in 2 weeks!" he sighted and turned away from me.

"Sorry" I whispered guilty, I started to cry. He turned around and his face softened.

" Ally, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you've could told me, you're me friend. I'm worried about you" he said.

_'Friend' _I thought. " And I'm sorry too Austin, I was just really scared to tell you, I'm pretty much in shock too" I whispered.

"Do your parents know?" he asked.

"I think so..." I mumbled.

Linebreak

We sat on my bed together. My back against his chest.

"You know, if I'm going to die-"

"Don't say that" Austin cut me of softly.

"Yeah but if, i haven't done so mutch things." I closed my eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like, being in a rollercoaster, eating Ben and Jerry icecream, kissing a guy, falling in love, feeling wanted, slow-dancing, having a best friend. that kind of stuff" i mumbled.

"What if I help you with that things, make a bucketlist and we are going to make your wishes come true. Here a paper" he handed me a paper and a pen and I started writing.

_Bucket List Ally_

_-Slow dancing_

_-Eating Ben & Jerry Ice cream_

_-Kissing a guy_

_-Falling in love_

_-Feeling Wanted_

_-Being in a rollercoaster_

_-Meeting Taylor Swift_

I stopped writing and looked down at my paper. "This is it pretty much" I sighted.

"So I think we can start with..." He looked down at the paper and started reading. "We can start with eating Ben & Jerry icecream." he said. I smiled.

" But where are we going to get that? I can't leave the hospital" I said. He smiled.

"I am in love with Ben & Jerry icecream, I have always something with me" he said. He grabbed his bag and grabbed the icecream. He opened it and give me the icecream and the spoon.

"Enjoy" he said smiling. I nodded and tried it. It was delicious.

"Omg! This is amazing!" i said smiling.

**So I hope you liked it! More tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8 Can I Have This Danc

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the sweet comments, and i'm really sorry that my chapters are short, i'm trying but it is hard because i don't have mutch time. And my laptop crashed so i'm using my moms for a while, and this thing won't listen so this makes it even harder, because i have till 9:30 pm to finish this chapter and now it is 9:23 in netherland, so i'm writing really fast for you all to give you something! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 8 Can I Have This Dance?_

* * *

I ate it all without feeling guilty, this ice cream was delicious! I smlied at Austin after finishing it.

"It was great!" I smiled. I placed a x trough the Ben and Jerry ice cream wish.

"Finished this one already, who thought that you would have ice cream in your bag, wtf haha" I said

"Yeah, can't live without it!" he smiled.

"So what do we have on your list" he mumbled.

_Bucket List Ally_

_-Slow dancing_

_-Eating Ben & Jerry Ice cream_

_-Kissing a guy_

_-Falling in love_

_-Feeling Wanted_

_-Being in a rollercoaster_

_-Meeting Taylor Swift_

He licked his lips, I can learn you to slow dance if you want." Austin said. I began to blush. That would mean i would be really close to him, and... and... the thought of it made me freak out. But i calmed myself down. Just one dance.

"Alright" I said. Austin stood up and held his hand out. "Come" he said. I grabbed his hand softly and pulled myself up. He pulled me a little closer to him and put one hand on his waist, while his other hand grabbed mine and placed both of them on his shoulder.

"Here" he whispered.

Now he put both of his hands on my hips and moved his foot to the right.

"Look, you move your foot like this, from left to right, then you spin like this" he started to explain everything. "And move your other foot this way." In the beginning it was hard, I would step the wrong way or forgot to move my foot. But eventually it worked and he let go of me to grab his iphone.

"Lets try this with some music" he said. We started to dance together, everything around me was gone, only to of us was what i saw.

**Take my hand, take a breath**  
**Pull me close and take one step**  
**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**  
**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**  
**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**  
**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**  
**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**  
**And every turn will be safe with me**  
**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**  
**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**  
**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**  
**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**  
**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**  
**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**  
**Let it rain, let it pour**  
**What we have is worth fighting for**  
**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**  
**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**  
**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**  
**Can I have this dance**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1 Some Kind Of Joke

**So this will be parted in 2 parts, this is part 1 of chapter 9, and tomorrow i will place the other half, i will do this because i had a party tonight, and i want to give you a full chapter 9. And i know i didn't write yesterday, i'm sorry. School just sucks and i'm trying to do everything for everyone, but i will complete the story, i always complete my story!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_chapter 9 Some Kind Of Joke_

* * *

The dancing was amazing, almost like a fairytale. And there were some things i had on my bucketlist we needed to do...

_Bucket List Ally_

_-Slow dancing √_

_-Eating Ben & Jerry Ice cream √_

_-Kissing a guy_

_-Falling in love_

_-Feeling Wanted_

_-Being in a rollercoaster_

_-Meeting Taylor Swift_

"I had a question..." Austin asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you never kissed a guy?" he asked in shock.

I nodded. " Yeah, guys just hate me i think, it wasn't the problem of me don't wanting it. I don't care who it is, ok, it has to be a nice boy... But i just want to know how it feels to kiss a guy..." I said quetly.

"Hmm... We can search for the perfect boy for you who you can kiss." Austin smiled.

I looked confused at him, wtf "Some kind of audition?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, well yes, but you can stay in the hospital, i will search for someone you like, i mean, i already know you like blonde haired brown eyed celebrity boys" he said with a wink. I laughed nervously and blushed. Fuck this blush, why was I always so nervous. It wasn't like he was going to hurt me... Well, maybe he would break my heart. It was simple, just a few words could do it easily.

"Whatever" i sighted and layed down in my bed, I was feeling tired all over again.

He laughed at me and walked out of the room, searching for my dream boy, if he knew it was really him, and not just some kind of joke...

**Part 2 tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2 You?

**Here is part 2 of chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 9 part 2 You?_

* * *

I didn't hear of Austin for the whole day, i couldn't believe that he really was searching for me, i mean, did i really want to kiss a total stranger?

Suddenly Austin walked in, without boy.

"So i guess that nobody wanted to kiss me?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, alot of boys wanted to kiss you when i showed a picture of you. But I didn't like them, so i came with something different."

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Maybe, just maybe there is a chance that i can give you that kiss." he said suddenly all shy. My eyes grew wide and i blushed.

"I-if you want to" i whispered looking anywhere but Austin.

"Yes sure, it wouldn't be awkward right? I mean, we are friends. Friends can kiss..." he said

**Short but next chapter they kiss :D**


	11. Chapter 10 I Will Explain It

**So here is the chapter the most of you waited for :)**

**Dislaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 10 I Will Explain It_

* * *

I looked at him nervously, I really didn't knew what to do. Should I make the first move?

"What do I have to do?" I asked quietly. He walked closer to me.

"You know..." he started..."I can explain it to you while I do...it" he whispered. He didn't look nervous at all. He just smirked at my reaction.

"O-ok" I stuttered.

"You can just let it happen, I will do all the work. First, the boy strokes your cheek, to let you know not to move." He stroke my cheek gentle with his strong fingers. I tried not to blush from his touch.

"Then he stares from your eyes to your lips." he whispered. He did as told. Even when he only stared at my lips once, I got butterflys in my belly.

"Then he leans in closer untill you can almost feel his lips on yours" he mumbled while pulling me closer with his other hand that rested on my hip. His lips almost touched mine and I froze. I was going to kiss him. Even if he didn't like me. I promised myself I would kiss him back, it maybe was the only kiss I would ever get from him.

"And Finally" he breathed "He kisses your lips softly like your the most important thing in his life." he whispered before he closed the gap between us. I started to kiss him back. It got more intens and he pulled my closer to him if that was even possible. He stroke my hair and held my lips close to his. After 5 minutes kissing passionate we pulled away breathing hard.

"How did I do it?" he asked staring in my eyes.

"I- i-it was uhmm" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think straight. I knew that i couldn't lie to him.

"You were pretty good." I smiled looking him in the eyes.

"I hope that means that you like me too" Austin says hopefully. Too? Did that mean that he liked me? Austin liked the girl that probably was going to die.

"Yeah..." I whispered unsure what to say. He gave my lips a quick peck.

"Good. Girlfriend" he smiled sweetly. I giggled but i got serious again.

"But what if I die?" i asked.

"But you see it wrong Ally. There is a chance that you will live life, that the cancer doesn't win. I will love this weeks with you, and we will do as much as possible together. But I will keep believing" he said. I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Me too" I smiled

**Liked the chapter? Please review because I love to hear what everyone thinks! 3**


	12. Chapter 11 Money

**So, i want to say some things, sorry i didn't update for so long. But i have bad grades for school and i am really fucking it up, so i can't update everyday. But I will try. Also i lose inspiration for this story, but i'm going to complete it. There will be only one more chapter, this is my first story with only this mutch chapters but it is something right? After this story i want to write a new story. You can chose wich one is next, they will all come but I just can't choose...**

**story 1:**

**In love with my mothers boyfriend**

**Ally is 17 years old, her mom and father divorced when she was 8. Now suddenly the new boyfriend of her mother walkes into their life. Austin moon, 24 year old. Ally finds herself falling for her mothers boyfriend, how is this going to end?**

**story 2: **

**Online Lover**

**Ally is the loser of the school, she isn't bullied, shes invisible. But when she starts talking online to a boy PancakeA.M.M her life turns upside down. Who is this PancakeA.M.M guy? Will she find true friendship or first love? **

**story 3:**

**Kidnapped By My Idol**

**Ally loved Austin Moon, he was her idol. When she came for a meet and greet with him nothing came like planned, like being kidnapped by your idol because he needs your help**

_Chapter 11 Money_

* * *

There were a couple of days over, me and Austin had alot of fun together, we finished the whole bucketlist. But beside that I was still scared, I had nightmares, dreames about dying, and every night Austin stayed with me, it was monday. Austin and I sat on my bed playing call of duty. I sucked but Austin was too sweet and explained everything all over again. Suddenly a doctor walked in. He sat beside me on the bed and looked down at me.

"Hello Ally, I'm happy to say that there is one surgery that can help you to get better. There is only one problem, it offers alot of money, 2.000 dollars." he said. My smile faded. No way that I could ever pay that. I mean… Fuck it, I'm never getting better… But then Austin said.

"I will pay it, anything to save my Ally" he smiled at me and kissed my forhead. Did you hear that? My Ally! My ally!

**I know this was short but as you know i lost inspiration and this story is almost over, please vote for the next story!**


	13. Chapter 12 Am I Cancer-Free?

**This is the last chapter, so I want to remember you that in chapter 11 you can see the upcoming chapters, you can still vote, tomorrow I will say wich story it will be, but don't you worry, all story's will come. So here is the last chapter.**

**story 1: already 6 votes**

**In love with my mothers boyfriend**

**Ally is 17 years old, her mom and father divorced when she was 8. Now suddenly the new boyfriend of her mother walkes into their life. Austin moon, 24 year old. Ally finds herself falling for her mothers boyfriend, how is this going to end?**

**story 2: already 4 votes**

**Online Lover**

**Ally is the loser of the school, she isn't bullied, shes invisible. But when she starts talking online to a boy PancakeA.M.M her life turns upside down. Who is this PancakeA.M.M guy? Will she find true friendship or first love?**

**story 3: already 8 votes**

**Kidnapped By My Idol**

**Ally loved Austin Moon, he was her idol. When she came for a meet and greet with him nothing came like planned, like being kidnapped by your idol because he needs your help**

**So keep voting for the one you want!**

_Chapter 12 Am I Cancer-Free? (end)_

* * *

I was pretty tired, the surgery was over and I was laying on my bed with Austin laying next to me, He holded me close in his arms. So close, like he was scared to let go. I was scared to die. But on the other hand, it was a little weird, Like I couldn't imagine me dying in 2 weeks. Like I couldn't Imagine a life without Austin. Even when I knew him for just a week. Things got weird when I heared that I could die. But I don't hate the fact that I have/had cancer, Ok, I hate the fact that i'm in this hospital, i hate the fact that i can die, and i hate the fact to be scared. But i learned so mutch, i got closer to my parents, and I met Austin. The greadest gift ever. Even if i wouldn't make it. i knew I would die in peace. I layed on my bed for a couple of minuts, loving to be hold by Austin, he wasn't asleep, He faced my back but I knew that he was staring at me. I turned a little bit just to see his face close to mine, saying nothing. Keeping the moment, not wanting to go back to reality. We stared into eachothers eyes, searching the soul. Looking for any emotions, but we saw so mutch. So mutch to express, to mutch to express... Just excepting it doesn't get me better, but l was loving every second of my life. I was thankfull for all the things. When you hear you could die you're gonna think about some things. Things you never thought to think about. And even when I had cancer, I didn't thought about it for every second, I still laughed, I ate, I had fun, but I also cried, and was scared. But I could live with it. Even when i thought it was hard. Even when I thought I would never come outside again. But the last days i lived life. I was outside, with my boyfriend. My very hot boyfriend. I lost my fears, fears to die, fears to leave everyone. Because now, after 4 months, I lived life. And what would happen, would happen. And it would be right. A doctor walked in, with some papers in his hand. I gave them to me and said:

"This is the result. Everything is alright. I'm happy to say that you are finally cancerfree" he said giving me a hand. You should she my smile right there. It was the greatest feeling ever. I turned to Austin and kissed him right there. He pulled me closer by my waist and we started to get passionate. I heared a door close and smiled in the kiss. "This...Is...Awesome" he said between kisses. He stroked my upperback and his lips danced on mine. It was a great feeling. Kissing him and knowing that I will not lose him, or he will lose me. I rolled ontop of him out of happyness. Kissing him with more force like never before. I held his face in my hands and giggled. Finally after 10 minutes of kissing we pullled away. Still with that same smile on my face. He grinned at me.

"I'm so happy that I know that I will see your pretty face every freaking day!" he said. Everything was okay now, now I was with him. It wasn't a dream at all, i knew for sure.


End file.
